The Necklace
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Almost three years have passed since Kieli and Harvey met each other, and even after all their adventures they are still together. Why? They could simply go their own way, but they don't. So let's see why not chose another way. READ AND FIND OUT!


**I can't believe I'm writing for this manga... Am i dreaming? *pinch cheek* hurt~ ok, ok. I'm not dreaming... *pinch cheek again* HURT~! Enough! I'm writing this and there's nothing more for me to say except enjoy and review! So, now we move with the story!**

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

_Almost three years have passed since Kieli and Harvey met each other, and even after all their adventures they are still together. Why? They could simply go their own way, but they don't. So let's see why not chose another way. _

**One-shot:**_ The necklace_

"Herbie." Corporal called.

"It's Harvey... You should already know that." Harvey answered him from where he was sat.

"When are we going to continue traveling?" Corporal asked him from the radio.

Harvey sighted. "When Kieli comes back." He answered Corporal for the... 15th time maybe? And only in half an hour or so.

"You should go look for her. We don't know anything about her for the past 40 minutes. She could be in danger." Corporal told him and seemed that wasn't going to shut up if Harvey didn't go to look for Kieli. Harvey looked around while smoking, searching for a girl around 17 years with black hair.

Since the day Kieli and Harvey met again in the train station, Kieli decide to cut her hair because it was a nuisance, but she seemed to be more feminine and decided to let it grow again. She would tie it on a braid or just make a pony-tail. Harvey didn't say something about her hairstyles, but deep inside he was thinking that she was looking like another person. Everyday was fun and every day she would look more mature. The little child that held his hand was already gone, and now, she was already a woman. Every time Kieli walked alone, lots of men would look at her and Harvey knew it because he sometimes 'stalked' her.

Time to time, Kieli would has for a free day to go shopping and today it seemed that she wasnted to go shopping. Harvey didn't oppose, but told her to came back soon and to be careful. She would always answer the same, but each time she went alone he had to go to save her. Normally from ghosts that she tryed to help, she was really kind towards the death people. Even Harvey considered himself in that category, but being by Kieli side was making him change his way of thinking.

Harvey was about to stand up, but two tiny arms appeared behind him and two hands covered his eyes. He could feel a woman figure at his back and knew who she was. He was already used to her so it was almost impossible for him to mistake her.

"Who I'm~?" Asked a sweet voice that both Harvey and Corporal knew from long ago. Harvey tensed by being so close to her, but sighed and relaxed.

"This is too childish even for you, Kieli." Harvey told Kieli. Kieli took her hands from his eyes letting him see the dress and hair done that she had.

"Fun-killer..." she mumbled under her breath, while pouting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. She had done her hair so that it was curly and loosen. She had let her hair grow, so it was more or less past her shoulders. She was dressing a sky blue dress that reached her knees, showing her too blue heels. There was nothing of a child in her, she was already a mature woman and anyone could see that, even Harvey.

Harvey didn't say anything while he stared at her with shocked eyes. Even Corporal was without words, he had tried to say something but nothing came from the radio. Harvey lightly blushed when Kieli suddenly looked at him. He simply wasn't expecting her to wear something like that, at last not since the day she started to wear trousers.

"What? I don't look well?" she asked while looking at herself. Harvey shaked his head.

"No, no. I was surprised..." he said while standing up. Even after these three years he was still taller than her, he would always be. "Can we go now?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

The two of them started to walk towards the train station, ready to go to another city. In some way, it was like doing tourism. They would watch the city, see the culture places, save a ghost because Kieli pitied him/her, save Kieli of the ghost... Like they always did when they were in different city's.

During the way to the station, they had to pass next to the square, where every Wednesday was celebrated the special market. You could see hundred of people walking next to the little shops, staring and admiring the work that every person did.

"Kieli, stay next to me. I don't want to be searching for you later." Harvey warned Kieli, if she was there. He didn't hear an answer, and receibed a surprise when he looked back to not see her.

A vein popped in Harvey forehead, you know, anime style. And Corporal just sweatdroped, if he could, of course.

"She ran away." Corporal told him. Harvey growled and started to search for Kieli.

"Don't tell me, you smart-ass." Harvey answered him still looking around. There was too many people around to find someone, but he still tried to find her. He went back to the places the two of them passed by. Time was passing and he was losing control of himself. He promised himself that he would protect her and after taking his eyes of her less than a minute, she disappeared. Just like you are reading this. He was about to scream her name, but a voice cut him before he could do it.

"Harvey!" Kieli's voice came from behind. He spinned around and saw her holding something close to her chest. His eyes were huge, he was still shocked that she found him before he did. "Look!" she told him smiling brightly. He blinked twice and came closer to her.

She took his hand and handed him something cold. He stopped staring at her and stared at the little thing that was in his hand. It was a chain with something hanging up. He looked more closely to it and saw that it was a hand that looked cut by the center. He looked at Kieli again, to find her still smiling. She pointed to her neck and his eyes went huge again.

"It's a pair!" she told him jumping lightly. "You have a half and i have the other!" she told him. She continued talking and talking, but Harvey wasn't listening to what she was saying, not a bit. He came closer to her and hugged her. She definitely stopped talking, surprised that he was hugging her.

Harvey didn't know why did he hug her, but he needed to confirm that she was alright. Even if there was no danger, he was afraid that something could have happened to her. She tryed to move away from the hug, but seeing that the person who was hugging her didn't seem to be moving, she decided to hug him back. A little blush was staining her cheeks, but Harvey couldn't see it so she wasn't worried about it.

He lighty pulled back, just enough for him to whisper in her ear.

"Don't ever leave my side." he whispered and took her hand in his, to lead her to the train station.

They didn't say something in the way to the station, they were busy smiling and blushing to say something. He wanted nothing more than know that she was alright, and seeing that she was he decided to never leave her side again. Kieli was also in her own world. She was busy remembering how comfortable she was in his arms. She could always feel secure next to him, and he already proved that these years. So now here they were, feeling the present in their own eyes while holding hands and touching the little necklace.


End file.
